


Epilogue

by writworm42



Series: How Brooke Lynn Got her Wings [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: It's the morning after, and Vanessa and Brooke get called out by the other queens. But Brooke just might surprise everyone with some newfound courage.





	Epilogue

When Vanessa and Brooke walked down to breakfast together the next morning, hand in hand and steps still carrying a giddy bounce from the night before, the other queens seemed to immediately take notice. They were all gathered together at the hotel’s biggest table for Sunday breakfast, Silky’s solution for all other the Southern queens who missed their big, loud post-church family lunches and the smiles and jokes of parishioners doling out thick slices of pie along with generous hugs at after-service fellowship. Vanessa had never been one for church, but it mattered to Silky, and the events had always turned out to be a riot, everyone happy to be all together as a big, loud surrogate family.

Plus, the way Brooke was walking this morning, Vanessa knew she’d get a chance to show off without even a word.

“Oooh, she’s glowing!” Scarlet clicked her tongue as Brooke slid into the seat across from her.

“What about me, bitch?” Vanessa plopped down beside Brooke, laughing despite the mock-pout she had on her face.

“Mm, looks like someone got some cookies last night.” A’Keria teased. “Y’all sure y’all gonna be hungry?”

“Well, Brooke was doin’ most of the eatin’, but I got my fill too.” Vanessa winked while Brooke giggled shyly.

Plastique, overhearing this, nearly spat out her food. Next to her, Ariel shrieked, “REALLY? Right in front of my salad!” Vanessa and Brooke both laughed raucously.

“So how was it, Brooke?” Scarlet drawled, a conspiratorial look on her face, “Was it everything you dreamed of?”

 _Uh-oh._ Vanessa’s heart stopped. She chanced a look over at Brooke, who had frozen, blushing, clearly taken aback as the ambiguous _it_ hung in the air, its lack of definition leaving both of them afraid to say anything back for fear of saying something they shouldn’t.

“Scarlet, why you teasing them? Let ‘em be.” A’Keria rolled her eyes. Turning to Brooke, she explained, “Silky saw y’all in the condom aisle yesterday and wrestled it outta Shuga. We know it’s the first time you and Vanjie got to get all nasty with each other.”

 _So that’s all they know._ Vanessa breathed out in relief, relaxing a little, glad that Brooke’s secret was still safe.

Only then, Brooke surprised just about everyone.

“Actually, it was my first time altogether.” Vanessa did a double-take when Brooke spoke, staring at the tall queen in shock. Brooke’s voice had been resolute and clear, and her head was up now, her face serious, daring anyone to say something rude. The table fell silent around her for a moment, and she reached under the table and squeezed Brooke’s hand, hoping that she wouldn’t lose her nerve.

“I’m really proud of you, babe.” Vanessa leaned in and whispered, just loud enough for Brooke to hear, and thankfully, Brooke smiled at the compliment, squeezing Vanessa’s hand back.

“I guess I just knew that if you’re here with me, anyone can say what they want and it’ll still be okay.”

How was Vanessa supposed to hear those words and _not_ pull Brooke in for a kiss?

The table seemed to snap back to reality at that moment, a million voices speaking at once, gushing and congratulating Brooke and demanding that Vanessa spill the tea, skeptically warning her that she better have taken care of their Brooky Poo.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Vanessa laughed, “I took good care of her, didn’t I, baby?”

“Yes, Papi.” Brooke stuck her tongue out as she gave Vanessa a playful shove, while the queens around her shrieked and whooped.

“Seriously though,” Yvie was the first to speak when the queens finally settled down, “We’re really happy for you, girl. Virginity’s such an outdated concept anyway, the only thing that matters is you had a good time.”

“That ain’t true!” Silky interjected, “Girl, what matters is we wanna know if the dick was good!”

Brooke blushed, but her voice was playful as she answered, “I don’t know how it feels yet, but it sure tasted good!”

This time it was Vanessa’s turn to blush deeply as the girls erupted into even louder howls, Plastique almost falling off her chair.

“Bitch, shut up!” Vanessa retorted, returning Brooke’s shove, “You gon’ give away all my secrets.” but really, all Vanessa cared about in that moment was Brooke’s beaming smile and loud laughter, and the soaring feeling in her chest that told her she couldn’t love Brooke more than she did right there, hand in hand with her, already straining to stop herself from blurting out all the sweet, honest nothings she’d whisper in her ear that night.

And as they walked into the elevator after everyone had finished, the other queens hanging back with knowing smiles to let them go up alone ( _since we know y’all want to get your freak on_ , A’Keria had said with a pointed brow), Brooke clinging to her and bringing her close the minute the doors shut, Vanessa’s patience finally ran out, and she whispered the most pressing of those things into Brooke’s lips, onto her tongue, the words reverberating with the echoes of their soft moans around the elevator’s wooden walls.

“I love you.”

The elevator came to a stop, but even the automated voice announcing the doors opening along with the separation of their kiss couldn’t cover the breathy sound of Brooke’s voice in Vanessa’s ear.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, folks! I'm not super happy with how throwaway Brooke's line about Vanessa giving her courage is, but I couldn't find any other place/way to fit it in :/
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic! ^_^ I of course wanna write more, but my next idea still needs to marinate a bit before I get started on it, so if you guys want to send me prompts for one-shots in the meantime, please do so in the comments or on tumblr!


End file.
